


Don't Do That

by FallaciousPanther



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/M, Facials, Hardcore, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallaciousPanther/pseuds/FallaciousPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, frustrating day training the up-and-coming Laguz and enduring Ike's unwitting teases, Lethe finally takes what she needs from her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do That

**Author's Note:**

> So....writing isn't necessarily my forte, and I haven't written lemons in quite a while, so I apologize for any mistakes or such. Hope it's not too terrible and that you can enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> I plan to write and upload more as soon as I can...if I think it's good enough to post.

“Faster! You call yourselves Laguz of the Beast tribe?! You're falling behind!”

It was their last run of the day, and Lethe was getting frustrated. It wasn't easy training the young ones, who, to her way of thinking, had nothing in the way of spirit and less in the way of endurance. Six miles should be nothing for them. And yet...

“We have another half a mile to go,” Lethe barked, harsh tones cutting across the panting of thirty other Laguz and her own husband, Ike. “Don't you dare quit now!”

“C-Captain, I...I can't...” A cat with strawberry blonde hair toppled, catching herself just barely and landing on her hands and knees, sweat all but pouring from her brow as she gasped for air. Others were following suit; keeling over one after another. Few were still standing, and those that were looked dead on their feet.

Lethe swore under her breath. There was nothing she could do but stop if her charges were this worn out. “...Fine. Five minutes.”

Ike sighed. “Come on, Lethe.” He pulled her closer, running a hand through her fiery locks before scratching behind her ears affectionately. “It won't do any good to get frustrated.”

“Stop...it!” She growled, pulling away from him, ears twitching as her face heated up, a strange warmth swelling in the pit of her stomach.

  
“My bad,” Ike said, though he didn't look or sound particularly remorseful. “Is everyone ready?” He scratched Lethe's ears again, drawing out a half-growl, half-mewl.

“Ike...no more.”

When they had finished their run, Lethe was already at their throats again. “Combat drills! Pair up and take your usual spot. I want fifty repetitions!”

The group of younglings groaned, and a vein in the Laguz captain's temple throbbed. She was just about to start shouting again when she felt it again – firm, yet gentle, calloused fingertips caressing her weak point. Her concentration faltered as Ike worked her ears between his forefingers and thumbs, and she caved, albeit grudgingly, as her tension drained away. “All right. Thirty.”

It didn't seem like long before the sun was setting and the trainees finished their routines for the day. Lethe appraised all of them critically as they started stretching, trying to alleviate their sore muscles and get the sweat out of their eyes. Then, as one, all eyes turned towards their captain, who gave her silent consent for them to depart.

“That could have gone better,” Lethe sighed, shoulders falling ever so slightly once they were all out of sight. “I...hey! I-Ike...”

“You're so tense,” Ike murmured, his body close to hers as he rubbed his mate's ears. “You ever thought about trying a different approach to training them?”

“Th-They won't learn...” She arched her chest outwards, her buttocks grinding fiercely against his groin. “If...you aren't str-strict...Damn it, Ike!” She whirled around to face him, glaring darkly. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Lethe? Sorry, didn't realize it bothered you _that_ mu-gaah?!”

One forceful shove from Lethe sent Ike staggering back, and before he could react, she was upon him, pushing him forcefully into a tree trunk. “Don't you _understand,_ beorc?! There is a reason I've been telling you to stop that all day!” She growled, then grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling him down into a forceful kiss. He groaned as she bit his lip, drawing blood then lapping it up.

“If that's how it is...I'll just do this more often,” Ike mumbled in a daze as she pulled back for air.

“I'll kill you if you do this in front of anyone else again,” Lethe snarled, clawing at his tunic, tearing cloth and skin alike. Ike grunted as the blood began to flow, the pain now a rush that aroused him even further. She dropped to her knees, undoing his belt and pulling his trousers down. His erection sprang free, twitching as it was exposed to the cool evening air.

Lethe couldn't help but moan a little as she inhaled the pungent, musky scent of his cock. It wasn't what you would consider a “pleasant” smell, but nonetheless, it turned her on. Unable to wait a moment more, she swirled her tongue around the head, tasting him before taking him all the way inside. Ike's hands found perch on her head, running his fingers through her hair for a minute before inspiration struck. As she bobbed up and down his length, he grasped her ears, tugging and stroking.

Lethe pulled back and gasped, a fine trail of saliva bridging the gap between her lips and Ike's dick. “Damn it, Ike, I need you inside me...”

The mercenary nodded, eagerly pushing her down and helping her to disrobe. As her tunic came undone, freeing her breasts, he massaged them intently, biting her nipples before moving up to scratch her ears again. As she kicked off her shorts, she hooked her legs around him, his slick cock teasing her inner thigh.

“ _Put...it...in_ , Ike,” Lethe demanded quietly, emphasis on each word. Her tail flicked in anticipation.

“All right, I'm...” Ike trailed off as he reached down to guide himself to her entrance, inhaling sharply as he felt himself breaching it ever so slightly. Slowly, he pushed in a little bit, and as he did so, Lethe tightened her hips and pulled him in the rest of the way. A load moan of satisfaction ripped from Ike's throat as he sunk in easily, balls-deep. For a moment he didn't move as he stared into Lethe's face, taking her in her drunk-with-lust expression. Then, he began a slow rhythm in and out of his partner, the coil in his stomach beginning to heat up.

“Ah, gods, yes,” He murmured breathlessly, each roll of his hips permeated by a loud, wet slapping noise. “It's been...too long...ngggh.”

“Never waiting this long again,” Lethe panted between frenzied kisses, wishing more than stating a fact – they both knew everyday life would keep them busy and limit the time they had to themselves.

Time seemed to melt away as they lost themselves in one another's bodies, smells, and sounds. They grew wilder and louder, and before long Ike was fucking her into the forest floor for all he was worth. Each thrust brought him closer, the coil winding tighter and burning hotter.

“I'm close,” Ike grunted, each roll of his hips more erratic and forceful than the last. “Lethe...!”

“Wait-”

“I can't hold it in-”

“I'm almost there-”

“LETHE!”

“IKE!”

As they reached their peak, the two lovers screamed their fulfillment, writhing in ecstasy. Lethe yowled, arching backwards as Ike pulled out, ejaculating furiously and painting her chest and face with his cum. As Ike slumped, his spent cock drooling the last of his sperm, Lethe also went limp beneath him, licking a little bit of the thick, white fluid from her lips.

“Wo...Worth the wait,” Ike sighed, kissing his lover. “But I really hope we don't have to go this long without again.”

Lethe nodded, hooded eyes gazing up at the powerfully-built mercenary. “Now...we really _should_ get back now.”

Ike grinned. “Yeah.”


End file.
